Every one has a heart Everyone has someone
by Syaoran 03
Summary: Everyone has someone as Hay Lin is about to find out , Even if they come from the most unlikely places and people. Will had Mat. Irma had Martin Cornaila had Caleb Terannee had Nigel, But Hay Lin had no one yet. W&M, C&C T&N I&M Hay Line and Oc...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer!!**

I do not own witch im just writing a fiction on them i

really got interested in that series so here i am.

It was another small victory over Phobos the gaurdians were exhausted and wish he would

just take a break , Elion has been found but Phobos had some kind of power over her now.

As usual they met in the basement of the Silver Dragon HayLin who was normally full of energy

looked if she could barely move as did the others. Will spoke first " we cant keep this up , we

have to bring him down some how" they all agreed as usuall then Caleb spoke " we may be

winning these small scermishes but , im loosing men and more are being injured its only . A matter

of time before i run out , its hard to get people to fight Phobos" Irma then spoke " to bad we just cant

build you some robots " and for once everyone had a small laugh. Not to the actual joke so much

but due to being so tired.

Corneila stood first " well im headed home i'll see you guys later" she and Caleb both left.

Then Terannee left with Irma and Will leaving Hay Lin to herself she merely went to her room to think.

Hay Lin sat down on her bed and began to think, she wished for her own boy friend .

She knew Will and Matt, Terannee and Nigel , Corneila and Caleb and Irma had Martin , but she was left to be

alone. She lay down on her side not bothing to change her clothes and closed her eyes and

dreamed of the day she would find mr. right.

Corneila looked at Caleb " why dont you stay on Earth for one night?" she asked well

pleaded him. To her surprise he agreed , within a few moments they were in her room . Caleb looked

at her and she at him for a moment before their lips met. Their kiss was long and slow Caleb fallin back

on her bed as Corneila stradled him and continued to kiss him.

Irma was just getting into her pj's when he called " hello Martin" her voice dry but she was

happy to hear from him , he beraged her with questions then sweet things despite herself she smiled.

After a few more moments she finally said what he had been waiting for " Alright , good night sweetie "

she quickly hung up the phone blushing.She then readied herself for bed and quickly fell asleep.

Terannee and Will walked together for the most part then split up each wavin goodbye

they both reached the beds about the same time Will's mind full of Matt and Terannee with

Nigel on the brain.Both girls fell asleep quickly.

...Back on Meridian...

Phobos was angered at Cedric " how many more must you loose Cedric?" his words harsh to the

snake man. Cedric responded " forgive me my lord, i must have miscalcuted again" Cedric was no

fool to combat , but he should not be loosing like this.

Phobos sat upon his throne looking at Cedric" im going to give you a weapon Cedric , well weapons

like no other in the kingdom use them wisely" he writes down a scripture and hands it to the snake"

now be gone and do not return to these halls untill the Guardians are defeated."

As Cedric followed Phobos' orders reading the parchment he realized the prince had

wanted him to use the Reaper Clan a group of people who were warriors to the core , they live to

fight and died the same way.Cedric also he was looking for the one named ' DP' he had heard rumors

on this fighter , had heard no one could match and possible could take on a little over half his people at once

and walk away. Cedric got a platoon of men and set out for the village .

...In Reaper's Village...

Sat a young man watching the children play with a smile on his lips his blue eyes

soft his short golden hair movin like grass in the soft breeze his skin a little on the pale side.

He wore a black shirt with black pants and black boots made of soft leather. He has a silver

cross on a black string around his neck he also wears a set of black arm bucklers and has

a cresent moon earring in his left ear. A man wearing something similair walks up behind him

" do you enjoy being out here alone Zane?" the younger man nods as the elder turns away.

Zane was actually a peaceful person despite the mark on his right arm , which ensured

no one challenged him his eyes continued to watch the children as 3 other youths like himself came to him

The eldest of the 3 Franin stood two inches taller than Zane and had more masculine arms he had red eyes

black hair and wore the same outfit as Zane but he har a snake earring and a cat's eye pendant on his black cord.

The shortest was also the fattest he had green eyes with red hair with a wolf head earring and necklace

he also had a scar over his left eye his name was Rhien.

And the Third youth was the same height as Zane he also wore the outit with a dragon eye earring and a

silver dagger emblem on his black cord his name was Jaser all 4 youths looked at eachother.Rhien spoke

first " i hear rumor Prince Phobos has sent an escort to the Village , they should arrive in a few weeks, something

about Recruiting us." Franin " i heard likewise , but for what?" they all looked at Zane and he responded" this is the first

ive heard of these rumors even so best see what they want away from the village. All 4 then nodded and setted out to get

their pack together.

All in all there around 50 young men and women ready to set out at sunset leading them

was Franin, Rhein , Jaser and of course Zane. they lept from limb to limb in the tree tops ,well some did.

Others moved silently on the ground keepin pace with the leaders was difficult but not impossible.

They finally stopped some 20 miles from the village shortly before midnight.they also quickly set up

camp in the blackness of the night.

...On the road to the village...

Cedric's men had setted up camp in that afternoon word had passed to the village

he was sure so there shouldnt have to be a fight to get them to join him against the Guardians.

Cedric sat by a fire alone that night the snake knew Phobos was angry with him, knew he couldnt keep

failing Phobos he knew so much and yet so little.

The men looked at Cedric never seein a snake so lost in thought.And never wanting to again.

The men became restless and set out at first light marching behind Cedric as they came closer to

the village they became more restless and uneasy lookin at the trees well more of searching them.

...Back on Earth...

Irma and Terannee were training Irma would set targets and Terannee would blast them, or

vise versa. Corneila was makin plants grow and making the ground itself move into forms , Will was using her

pure energy to move things as Hay Lin pitted twisters against each other , nothing to big though , they knew

to keep it small to keep unwanted attention away.

Hay Lin landed and looked at the others , she had a bad feeling something awful was about to happen.

To the Guardians and especially her, she sat down looking at the others taking a long break would be nice soon

Corneila was sitting beside her sweating a little and she had been walking funny today but Haylin

thought she was imagining things then.

Terannee and Irma landed along with Will all the girls then gathered as Will lifted the heart each going

back to normal. Will said she had to meet up with Matt she quickly left Corneila said the same about Caleb as did

Terannee about Nigel , Irma just said she was gonna catch up to a friend leaving Hay Lin alone.

Hay Lin began to walk back to the Silver Dragon to help with the serving as she did a strange wind

blew she caught a scent not of this world but that of Meridian her eyes went to the sky searching and wishing it

wouldnt be bad.

Well thats all for the starting Chapter peeps please read and Reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

A/n.

Sorry guys i know its been a long long time since i wrote been having some rl problems.

But i'm back and i got chapter two up now

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Chapter 2.

Hay-Lin arrived by at the Silver Dragon and quickly ran up to her room to get dressed for work.

The restaurant had made some changes to the uniforms, Hay Lin now wore a black dress with a spilt just about half way

between her hips and knees she also wore silver wrist bands and blue dress shoes though they killed her feet.

She also had to wear a silver belt the dress was sleeveless to boot. She walked down and clocked in , in the kitchen and grabbed a tray and walked to the table serving the customers with a warm and friendly smile.

She worked till almost midnight non stop she then clocked out and sat on her bed with her tip money more than normal ,

about $ which made her smile she quickly kicked off the shoes and laid back on her bed looking at the ceiling.

Thinking about the smell of Meridian .Wondering what it meant and hoped it wouldn't be bad for her or the other Guardians.

She finally let sleep claim her grateful today was Friday which meant no school tomorrow, sleeping with her uniform on.

Will was laying in her bed thinking about Matt as always wondering where he would take her tomorrow to the probably pet store or to his garage to watch the band rehearse before there gig next weekend at the Silver Dragon. She also wondered why

Hay-Lin was acting so strange but Matt quickly came back to her mind.

Irma was laying in her bed after her and Martin's movie it wasn't so bad this time . He actually behaved for the most part anyway.

He did annoy her but occasionally he made her smile too and she knew she liked him a little well more than a little but she didn't

think she ever admit it.

She finally closed her eyes letting sleep claim her.

Cornelia was laying beside Caleb nude and with a smile on her face this was twice now they had done this to bad to poor boy fell asleep she thought. Well was also grateful he didn't want to go again she was to tired and sore from the last time they had done this.(a/n heheh yeah keep waiting i'll write a lemon for them soon enough ) She rolled over laying her head on his chest falling asleep

as she placed soft kisses on his flesh.

Teranee was laying in her bed thinking about Nigel the boy had been doing good staying out of trouble he really was a good kid

just alot of trouble came his way. Teranee knew she dream about him and school tonight as long as they were not nightmares she was happy. Sleep claimed her as well.

Meridian___________

Phobos sat on his thrown waiting for word from Cedric , though he doubt he would receive it soon. He would use the Reaper clan then destroy them he thought wickedly. He then closed his eyes leaning back into his throne Elion was in her room painting or sketching he didn't care which..... Phobos was only concerned in destroying his enemies at the moment..

Cedric and his men kept moving south east towards the village and to speak with the elders they men growing more uneasy as

they walked down the long and dark trail.....

Zane broke camp early that morning and continued to push his troops north west to intercept the escort to their village knowing if he could get a few more miles in before they encountered the troops . He knew a perfect ambush location as he put the pack through their paces always rushing often at times out running everyone having to stop and wait in a visible spot for them to catch up. Once everyone caught up he begin running in the treetops once more.

I know short chapter I'll be back with more at least I'm back please r&r


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own witch just writing na fiction on them.

The sun was beginning to set on Meridian as the youths from the reaper village had finally made it

to the site where Zane had chosen it would be him and 3 others out front and everyone else would hide in the

trees. Zane sat cross legged in the center of the of the path Franin to his right Jaser to his left and behind him

was Rhein. While the others were set and ready to go with the signal they could easily kill off this platoon if they so

chose to. Zane knew it would still be some time before the escort to arrive and openned a pouch and took a small

bite of food from it devouring it the biscuit and jerky , is what it could be compared to. He knew the elders would

approve of his actions. keeping possible danger from the village. Now all the youthe could do was wait for the

platoon to arrive and be ready for a fight if need be.

It taken them a week to get to this desired location. Occasionally they sent out small hunting and gathering

parties as they waited on the snake and his men , Some of the youths growing restless , Zane on the other

hand was more than willing to wait on them it was possible he brought to many but they elders would be a little

upset if he tried this alone. Adjusting his bucklers his looked over himself still waiting patiently for what

was to come. Rhein had her rumors of phobos and his trickery he knew to keep his eyes sharp and Jaser didn't

didn't care to much for cedric due to the words he heard about the snake.

Franin was just content to wait for them to show up and see what happens from there . And elder walked up

behind him every took notice as he sat infront of Zane , Which made Zane roll his eyes but shrug this was

a diplomtic move supposedly.

Cedric kept moving his men starting before daylight and not stopping to well after dark. He knew he would

have to be diplomatic of risk being slaughtered by this clan he didn;t know however the clan would never

allow him to reach their village. As the days and nights seem to drift by he finally cam to the spot where

the youths and the elder were waiting on him the five of them sitting there .

The elder was the first to rise and walk towards the snake and his men . Cedric moved towards the

elder silently .

Elder " I am Orin , why have you come into our territory ?":

Cedric "I am Cedric , we came to hire you "

Elder " to hire us for what?"

Cedric " to defeat a foe for us"

Elder " we do it our way then "

Cedric nodded" agreed we will not interfere with your fight , name your price"

Elder smirked "half your treasurey"

Cedric nodded again " done"

Cedric knew Phobos had expected this and handed the parment to the elder he signed for the reaper clan

and handed it back to Cedric.

Zane signaled for the youths to reform the pack as they exited the forrest , All of Phobos' men were surprised

they had not spotted these youths even Cedric was astounded .

As the last lined up the elder turned " this will be the group that fights for you , use them wisely" he told Cedric.

The snake saw a total of 54 youths stand before him and turned his platoon around and motion for the

youths to follow. Zane walked first everyone staying behind him as the followed the Snake and his men.

They were on their way to the palace to meet the boss he had made the contract and

they were only interested in learning who they needed to kill for him . As the youths followed Cedric in silence.

On Earth.

Hay-lin was riding her bike delivering orders to the customers today as she past by Irma.

Irma waved as she was walking she and the other guardians was glad Phobos had taken a break but

they all wondered what he was up to. As Irma walked to meet him , and him being Martin. She shook her head at

the promise she made him , promising him a kissing or a makeout session today . She couldnt believe

she did that. Well what was done was done , as she reached his front door and knocked gently on the door. Of

course he was home alone today and they would have a few hours to themselves . Martin smiled when he

answered the door and stepped aside to let her in. Irma walked in looking around , she was wearing jeans and a

tshirt. Martin was wearing a pair of shorts and a tshirt . Closing the front door and locking it he took her hand and

lead her to his room. Once there she looked around and thought atleast he was organized. Sitting on his bed she

looked back at him.

Martin walked over to her and sat beside her and smiled geekily " Ready for our first makeout session my

sweet?" he asked her She nodded and closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her lips for the first time.

Irma thought when his lips touched hers :this is kinda nice: as they continued to kiss he deepened it.

Before long he was laying on top of her kissing her deeply before he pulled his away . Martin wanted her now.

He began kissing down her nect gently Irma didnt realize what was going on.

As he began to lift her shirt off a tingle in her stomach told her she was in for a big surprise. He leaned down

kissing her neck once more once her shirt was off , Her fingers stroked his hair , She felt when he unclasped her

bra and thought maybe we're just going down to our underwear content to let him have his way for now .

She let him remove the bra , but she hadn't expected him to capture a nipple and began to suckle on it .

This made Irma arch her back into his mouth more as she released her first moan. He then switched nipples

and she hadnt noticed he had removed his short and boxers nor has she realized she was naked under him.

He began kissing his way down her belly with her fingers in his hair , Her eyes were closed as she felt his tongue

touch her for the first time she realized it now . She tried to push his head away but he refused to stop licking.

Irma continued to moan and squirm.

Martin kissed back up her body between her breasts then kissed her lips ,she could taste herself on them. Irma's

voice was breaking because she was panting " Martin i don't know if im ready for this yet" she stated he leaned

down kissing her lips " you are , trust me" she didn't know what she nodded but returned the kiss. Then she

screamed into his mouth when she felt him take her , for the first time he was almost all the way in.

Irma sobbed and cried Martin held still before kissing her " its all righ the worst is over now" he spoke gently.

She nodded and winced at first when he began to thrust each time going a little deeper and before long

the pain turned to bliss as she began to move with him. Her moans returned and they became music to his ears.

She panted the words out " don't release inside me , not yet anyways" he nodded and kissed her neck .

His hips becoming a blur as his speed increased making her moans louder arching her head back,

she began to love what he was doing to her . Martin suddenly pulled out as she felt his steamy liquid gush onto

her stomach , his shaft was rubbing her clit and soon she too released .

After they both released they cuddled up laying together falling asleep.

Haylin was riding back to the restuarant tired from making deliveries all day she wondered in handing her mom

the money from the last customer remembering to keep her tips seperate as, she went up stairs and collapsed

onto her bed. Kicking her shoes off she just laid there waiting for sleep to claim her.

Her eyes finally began to close and off to dreamland she went . Will and Matt were helping his grandfather

at the petstore, Caleb and Corneila were at the park feeding ducks staying close together Irma and

Martin were holding eachother close in their sleep . Teranee and Nigel were sitting together at her place

watching a movie lately it seemed all was right with the world. Save for Hay-Lin who was still alone and

she dreamed of a man that would break her and rebuild her through pain of unimagined proportions

she would find the love of her life.

Well thats all for this chapter , please read and review


End file.
